


Christmas Cabin

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Christmas Cabin

Slamming your shoulder into the door, you winced as pain radiated through your upper body.

You closed your eyes until the urge to pass out faded. The snowbank the car had landed against made it impossible to get out through the drivers side, but with the passenger door bent and stuck shut you didn’t think you were going to get out that way either.

“It’s going to be okay,” you whispered to yourself as you reached under your seat to try and find your phone. It had been sitting in the cup holder when the deer ran out in front of you and you lost control of the car, going over an embankment and rolling over before landing in the snow.

Blood was staining your shirt from an injury you couldn’t see yet and judging by the pain still pulsing down your arm you guessed your shoulder was dislocated.

The coat and gloves you had put on for your drive home weren’t helping to keep out the dangerously cold temperatures.

The entire trip had been a disaster. What was supposed to be an easy salt and burn had gone drastically wrong when the ghost had bones located in several places around town. Then, thanks to being detained by the local sheriff on suspicion of arson for three hours, you got a late start heading home and had been driving in a snow storm that was getting progressively worse.

Christmas Eve was tomorrow and you were starting to wonder if you would make it home for the holiday.

With the stress everyone had been dealing with for the past six months you were really looking forward to Christmas this year. Jack’s first Christmas.

A break from the angels and demons trying to take Jack, Mary missing in another dimension, the new prince of hell, Lucifer’s news of Michael, and Ketch showing up alive and desperate to try and prove he was on the good guys side.

After calling bullshit on the twin story, Dean finally got Ketch to admit the truth about Rowena’s spell. He went on to explain that everything else he had said, about leaving the British Men of Letters and wanting to make amends for the damage he had caused, was true but you didn’t believe him. None of you did.

Even when Ketch showed up to save you and the boys from demons you didn’t believe him. Since then he had shown up often when you and the Winchester’s were on hunts. He kept coming back over and over despite being told to stay away and even being shot.

Glancing out the windshield you saw a good inch of snow had fallen in the last couple minutes. Cursing yourself for wasting precious time thinking about the Ketch situation, you resumed searching the car for your phone.

Sam and Dean would know something was wrong when you didn’t come home or call, but they wouldn’t be able to find you. Especially with the storm getting worse.

You heard the sound of an approaching engine just seconds before a pair of headlights illuminated the back of the car.

You couldn’t see the vehicle or who was driving thanks to the snow, but you recognized the accent right away as heavy footsteps walked around the side of the car. “Get back Y/N.”

Too cold and hurt to argue, you scooted back from the door.

Ketch raised up a crowbar and busted out the window, cleaning out the frame before reaching into the car to help pull you out. “Are you hurt?”

“My shoulder is dislocated,” you murmured, extremely dizzy as soon as you stood up. You barely had time to acknowledge you were falling forward before everything went dark.

You woke up warm. Blinking several times you realized you were in the passenger seat of an old truck. You glanced over to see Ketch driving, his focus on the windshield where the snow was coming down so heavy and fast you couldn’t see anything.

“I passed a cabin earlier today, I’m trying to find it again,” he explained. “If we keep driving in this storm we won’t make it out of this blasted forest. We can call your angel to come get us once we find a warm place.”

“How did you find me?” you managed to ask through the nausea from the pain in your shoulder.

“I’ve been trying to help the Winchester’s and yourself with the hope I could convince everyone my desire to make amends was sincere. While trying to help Sam yesterday I overheard him mention to Satan’s spawn you had come up here for a ghost and they were worried about the storm. I took it upon myself to come and make sure you were ok and I’m glad I did. I dare say it was good timing on my part.”

You weren’t sure how to reply. You didn’t have any of your weapons or your phone and with your shoulder you wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight if he was lying. You could only hope he was being honest.

A flash of brown caught your eye. “I think I see the cabin.”

Ketch brought the truck to a slow stop, careful of the ice and snow. Glancing out the windshield he nodded. “That’s it. I believe it’s empty, but stay behind me just in case.”

He pulled the truck off the road and climbed out. Reaching into the back he grabbed his bag before coming around to your side and helping you down. “I couldn’t get into the trunk of your car to get your bag, I’m sorry.”

You looked up in surprise at the sincerity in his voice, but the wind was whipping your hair across your eyes and you couldn’t see a thing.

Letting him take your gloved hand in his, Ketch guided you towards the cabin.

The door was locked, but he quickly pulled a lock pick kit from his pocket and opened the door. Flipping the switch on the inside wall showed that the electricity was out.

Using the flashlight on his phone, Ketch scanned the cabin before walking to the fireplace and lighting a log. Within a couple seconds the room had an adequate amount of light and was slowly warming up.

You looked around at what was clearly a hunting cabin. Deer and bear heads were mounted on the wall and an empty gun rack was near the door.

In front of the fireplace sat a couch and table. Across the room was a bed and in the back corner was a small kitchen area with a table and two chairs.

Ketch opened the only other door in the building and disappeared inside before coming back out “Facilities. They have a shower and hot water.”

He sat his bag down on the table and returned to you, holding out his phone. “See if you can get the Winchester’s or the angel.”

While you walked around the cabin trying to get a signal, Ketch opened the cupboard and fridge doors.

“Nothing. No signal,” you said, tossing the phone on the couch and unzipping your coat.

You bit your lip to keep from crying out in pain when you tried to slide it off your body. Sweat broke out across your forehead and you took a deep breath.

“May I?” Ketch asked, taking the coat and sliding it down your arms.

Hanging it on a hook by the door, he gently cupped your shoulder with his hands. “It’s dislocated. I have to pop it back in place. This is going to hurt.”

You nodded, closing your eyes. You heard him count to three and then he pushed, popping your shoulder. A small scream passed through your lips and you swallowed to keep the tears in your eyes from falling.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, his hands drifting down to brush against your side.

Seeing that he was trying to find the source of the blood on your shirt you reached down to lift it up, revealing the cut across your abdomen.

“This doesn’t look deep. I think it just needs cleaned up,” Ketch stepped back, his hands falling to his side. “I’m going to go get firewood. Why don’t you take a shower?”

He crossed the room to his coat and pulled out a pistol, handing it to you. “Keep that with you. I have soap and shampoo in my bag and there should be some extra clothing. Help yourself.”

He grabbed his coat from the hook and tucked his other gun into his back pocket, disappearing out the door.

You looked down at the gun in your hand. He wouldn’t have given you a fully loaded weapon if he intended on hurting you. Could anything he had been saying lately be true?

You decided to follow his advice and clean up, you were covered in mud and blood from the accident. Opening his bag you removed the shower supplies he mentioned and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt. You also grabbed a pair of his socks.

You saw the corner of something under his socks and after a quick glance at the door to confirm he wasn’t back, you shifted the items in his bag and pulled out an old photograph.

Two boys stood in front of a big, castle like structure. Almost instantly you recognized the dark haired boy as Ketch. Studying the sandy haired kid next to him you realized you were looking at a picture of Ketch and Mick Davies when they were kids.

Tucking the picture back in his bag you headed for the bathroom and a hot shower.

* * *

The pants you borrowed were too big so you cuffed them a few times and tied the drawstring tight to keep them around your waist. Pulling on the socks and shirt you went to explore the kitchen area.

The refrigerator was empty but in the cupboards you found canned vegetables and soup. Locating a pan, you were heating up a couple cans of soup when Ketch returned, covered in snow with his arms full of firewood.

He looked over at you, an odd expression on his face before clearing his throat. “There’s more wood on the porch.”

You nodded. “I’m making some soup.”

He didn’t say anything else, instead he placed the logs on the fire and took off his coat before grabbing his bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

 

You finished the last of your soup before glancing over at Ketch who had just finished his. “Do you think we’ll be able to leave tomorrow?”

“It’s still snowing. I don’t know if it will let up so we can safely make it.”

You couldn’t hide your disappointment. “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.”

He frowned. “I didn’t realize the date. If the snow stops I promise I’ll do what I can to get you home for Christmas.”

You didn’t say anything more on the subject as you cleaned the dishes up.

“We should try and get some sleep,” he said. “You take the bed and I’ll stay on the couch.”

Getting ready to lay down on the bed, you turned to look across the room. “Ketch?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to get out of the car and probably would have froze to death.”

“I’m not the same man you met last year Y/N. For the first time in my life I’m making my own decisions. I regret a lot of the actions I’ve taken and I’m doing what I can to correct the pain I’ve caused. I’m just asking for a chance.”

You didn’t say anything, sliding into the bed and turning towards the wall.

Sleep never came. You couldn’t get your mind to turn off and as it grew later the wind began blowing in around the little window above the bed and the fire was no longer keeping you warm.

Shivering, you finally stood up and walked back to the couch.

Ketch was awake, staring into the flames. He looked up when you came in view. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s too cold over there.”

“You take the couch,” he said, standing up.

“It’s too cold for you to sleep there either. Can you help me drag the mattress down here by the fire?”

He nodded and the two of you pulled the mattress from the bed and situated it beside the couch in front of the fire.

Laying back down, you turned to look at him on the couch. “I believe you.”

His eyes closed and didn’t say anything more.

The next day you woke up around noon to the smell of coffee. Running a hand through your hair you stood and made your way to the small kitchen.

“At least they had plenty of coffee,” Ketch said, handing you a cup. You took a sip as you walked to the window. The snow was several feet deep and thick flakes were still falling.

Ketch noticed your shoulders slump. “I’m sorry Y/N.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry you came after me and are stuck here as well. Did you have Christmas plans?”

“No. I’ve never had an opportunity to celebrate Christmas. It wasn’t acknowledged by my former….employer.”

Silence fell over the cabin and you could hear the wind whistling through the windows.

You were still struggling for a response when Ketch got up and tossed more wood on the fire. “I should go find more firewood.”

“I thought you said we had enough last night?”

“We should have more in case it gets colder,” he answered, grabbing his coat.

You frowned as you watched him disappear out the front door.

Not for the first time you had to wonder what kind of psychological torture the British Men of Letters inflicted upon Ketch. The fact that he had decided not to go back after using Rowena’s spell meant that he really had broke their programming in a desire to escape them.

After a quick shower you put back on your borrowed clothes and walked over to the small stack of magazines on the floor.

You were flipping through a two year old National Geographic several hours later when Ketch walked back in the cabin holding a small pine tree.

“I know we don’t have lights and ornaments but I wanted you to at least have a tree on Christmas.”

You stared at him for a moment in shock before jumping up. “I’ll get some water.”

You filled a bowl full of water and stacked a couple items to hold the small tree up in the bowl.

“It’s perfect!” you said, clapping your hands together. “And look what I found while you were gone!”

You jumped up and walked into the kitchen, pulling out two bottles of unopened wine from the cupboard. “We can have soup and wine for our Christmas Eve dinner.”

Ketch smiled, a genuine smile that lit up his face and made your stomach flip.

“Go take a shower and get warm. I’ll start the soup,” you instructed.

After a pleasant dinner you opened the first bottle of wine and moved to the couch in front of the fire. The smell of the Christmas tree filled the cabin and Ketch had found an old radio under the sink so you were able to faintly pick up an AM radio station playing Christmas music.

Passing the bottle of wine back and forth, you told Ketch about what Christmas was like when you were a child.

Opening the second bottle of wine, you took a drink and passed it to him. “Thank you for the Christmas tree Ketch.”

“Arthur.”

“Arthur,” you said softly. Taking another drink you looked over at him. “When I was getting clothes from your bag I found the picture of you and Mick.”

A dark cloud passed over his face. “I regret many of my actions Y/N, but perhaps none more than following that particular order.”

Seeing the pain on his face you felt bad for bringing it up. Without thinking you reached over to take his hand.

The staticky Christmas music played as you continued to pass the bottle back and forth, your hand in his.

Just drunk enough, you stood, pulling Ketch up with you.

“What are you doing?” he asked in surprise.

“I want to dance.”

“You want to dance? With me? How much wine did you drink?”

“It’s Christmas Eve and I want to dance.”

Ketch placed his hand on your back and the two of you began dancing. When a slow song played next you stepped closer, wrapping your arms around his waist and causing him to put his arms around you.

You stayed there. Dancing song after song in his arms, your head on his shoulder.

Ketch eventually pulled back a few inches, his eyes meeting yours. “Merry Christmas Y/N”

“Merry Christmas Arthur,” you whispered before doing something neither of you expected. Leaning forward, you brushed your lips against his.

Ketch hesitated only for a second before he pulled you tighter against his body and the kiss became more demanding.

Your fingers dug into the back of his neck and you moaned into his mouth when he reached up to cup your face.

When you pulled back for air he let go of you and quickly stepped back, turning towards the couch. “Perhaps we should get some sleep.”

You approached him, placing your hand on his arm. “Sleep in the bed with me.”

“Y/N, you have had wine…”

“I’m not drunk,” you interrupted. “Stay with me tonight, please?”

With a pained expression on his face he turned to look you in the eyes. “I can’t be your one night stand Y/N. Unfortunately I…”

“I’m not asking for one night.”

“Y/N?”

You stepped forward, cupping the back of his neck  
with your hand and pulling him down for another kiss. “Let me help you Arthur. I want to help you forgive yourself and I want to help you earn the forgiveness of others.”

He was looking at you in disbelief and you continued. “It’s your first Christmas. I want to make it special.”

Ketch brushed a lock of hair back from your face with his knuckles. “You already have.”

You leaned up to kiss him again and this time he didn’t pull back, not even when you pulled him down on the mattress with you.

* * *

 

“Did you mean anything you said?” Ketch asked later, his hand tracing patterns across your naked skin.

“Every word,” you whispered, turning in his arms to face him.

“It looks like the snow has stopped. We can probably make it home today and you’ll be able to have the Christmas you want still.”

“This is the Christmas I want,” you replied, snuggling further into his embrace . “I never would have thought I’d end up here but now there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“I hope all my Christmases are this wonderful.”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure they are Arthur,” you whispered before leaning up to kiss him once again.

 

 


End file.
